


Bumblebee

by Moonshoes_Potter



Series: Road Trip! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean hates heights, Dean loves carnival games, Dean wins prizes, M/M, Navy Pier, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoes_Potter/pseuds/Moonshoes_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stop in Chicago for a day, and they go to Navy Pier. They see a familiar face at one of the games, and Dean decides to give his prize to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumblebee

“Whoa!”

“Huh?”

“We gotta go on that ferris wheel.”

“I think we should check into the hotel and unpack before you throw up on your clothes.”

Dean punched his brother in the arm. “That was one time.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, last week. And that one was half the size.”

“Shut up.” Sam grinned even wider, like every other time his brother can’t come up with a comeback. He parked the car and got out.

As usual, the brothers asked for a room with two beds. The receptionist hesitated for a moment, but then said cheerfully, “Of course. Have a nice day!” and handed them their room key.

Dean was no help unpacking. He passed out on his bed right away. Sam made a mental note to prevent him from getting too bad a hangover next time. Once everything was spread out across the room in an orderly fashion, Sam fell asleep.

Sam woke up to Dean clapping his hands together and chanting, “Up! Up! Time to get up!” over and over again. He groaned and threw his covers off. Dean had been looking forward to Navy Pier ever since they left Vegas, so there was no use in trying to delay the trip.

Dean was already tapping the steering wheel in rhythm to the music when Sam got down to the Impala. As soon as he hopped in, the car was racing towards the exit. 

\-----

“I’m gonna throw up.”

“I told you. That’s why I brought a bag,” Sam rolled his eyes and handed it over. A few stomach-twisting retches later, Dean tied it up and set it on the bench next to him.

“The puke smell aside,” Dean said through the lump in his throat, “This is actually a pretty nice ride.”

That they could agree on. Lake Michigan dazzled with the reflection of the morning sun. They were at the zenith of the wheel, so all of the voices from below were muffled. Grey and blue buildings in the distance rose high above the other rides on the pier. 

Once they got out of the rocky carriage and deposited the vomit bag, Sam and Dean decided to play some prize games. The first one they chose was an “obviously rigged” ball toss, which Dean wasted thirty dollars on. They finally moved on when Sam noticed a giant line of third graders behind them.

The next was more realistic. Aim the water shooter toward the hole, and whoever fills up their bar first wins. Dean sat down in at the first available seat and gripped the handles tightly. Sam stood to the side, and in doing so, he recognized one of Dean’s competitors.

“Hey,” Sam mumbled so only his brother could hear. “Rock Paper Scissors guy is playing with you.”

“Dude, shut up,” Dean hissed as he aimed his shooter. A confused Sam backed away and watched as everyone filled their bars.

Dean’s aim was unrivaled. He easily claimed the prize of a giant stuffed bumblebee, much to Rock Paper Scissors guy’s dismay. Sam went to nudge his brother about it, but Dean was already walking towards the dark-haired man. Sam watched in awe as he smiled and handed the guy the bee. His face lit up, and his eyes followed Dean strolling back over to Sam.

The brothers played some more games, but Sam couldn’t help but notice that Bumblebee had become a bit of a shadow. Dean either didn’t see or didn’t care. However, he did leave a suspicious amount of prizes on the counter of the booths, then claimed to have forgotten.

The next morning, the brothers started their drive to Cedar Point. Dean had gotten a sudden zeal for theme parks, but Sam was okay with it. Ohio wasn’t too far out of the way to New York, and the goal of the road trip was for them to enjoy themselves, after all.


End file.
